finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel
The Angel is a recurring motif in the series. They often appear as a small child in a white gown with blond hair and a above the head, or a , a chubby male child, usually nude and with a pair of wings. They share a distinct similarity: they appear whenever someone uses the spells Raise and Arise. Angels are often associated with life and granting protection against death, but in some rare cases they can inflict harm on the player's characters if used by enemies to attack the party. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The angel in the Game Boy Advance version appears as a blond male child dressed in a white gown with a pair of large white wings on his back. Final Fantasy II The angel in the Game Boy Advance version is depicted as a blond male child dressed in a white gown with a pair of wings on his back. Unlike the other angels in the series, his hair covers most of his face. Final Fantasy III The angel is depicted as a blond male child with a pair of wings on his back and a halo above his head. Final Fantasy IV The angel in this game is depicted as a blond male child with a pair of wings and a halo above his head. They appear with the Raise and Arise spell, descending from the heavens and bringing back the fallen ally before leaving the battlefield after accomplishing his task. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The angel's depiction from the previous game is the same. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The angel's depiction from the previous game remain the same. Final Fantasy VI The angel is similar to the previous Nintendo and Super Nintendo era angels, a blond male child with a pair of wings on his back and a halo above his head. The Raise and Arise spell calls forth a single angel, bringing the target back to life. Heartless Angel brings down multiple angels, one for each target, dropping the character's HP down to a single digit. The Reraise spell calls forth pairs of angels to encircle party members, and bestows protection against death. Cloudy Heaven calls forth pairs of recolored angels who bestows a curse upon the entire party, turning them into Zombies that last for the rest of the battle after the countdown reaches 0. Final Fantasy VII The angel appears as a blond male child with a halo above the head, dressed in a white gown with a pair of white wings on his back. He appears in the Life, Angel Whisper, and Heartless Angel ability. Final Fantasy VIII Ultimecia will use "Absorbed into time..." on a character that is KO'd if the player left said character KO for too long, an angel will descend on the fallen character and remove them from battle. Final Fantasy X The angel is depicted as an androgynous young child with glowing rainbow-colored wings with a floating around the angel that loops above its head. Final Fantasy Tactics The angel in this game is depicted as a chubby male child, nude with a pair of wings. The spells Raise, Arise, and Reraise makes a single angel descends from the heavens in a ball of light and materializes above the KO'ed character. If the target unit doesn't have a high enough Faith stat (a character's belief in God), there's a chance the unit will not hear the angel's voice and will not be revived. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The angel in this game appears as a small child wearing a white gown with blond hair, a halo above the head, and a pair of wings. The only spell it appears in is the Life spell. Final Fantasy Legend II The angel appears as a small child wearing a white gown with a halo above the head. Appears above the enemy with his hands fold, flapping his wings while ascending. The angel appears when attacking an undead enemy with the Prayer during battle. Bravely Default An angel appeared to Lord DeRosso and Sage Yulyana, during their warring clash atop the Norende Heights 1,800 years before the present. The angel was actually a young woman, heavily wounded, beyond saving, and frequently slipping in and out of consciousness. She warned the two of many events to occur in the future, the most important being the arrival of an evil one who would deceive its allies into awakening the crystals. Shortly before her passing, the angel also revealed to Lord DeRosso the way to defeat the true bringer of ruin, a role that he swore to keep secret until the time came. Although never revealed, it is strongly inferred that the angel was Agnès from an alternate Luxendarc, as Lord DeRosso and the Sage have remarked that the angel bore the wind vestal's face. Final Fantasy Dimensions'' The angel is depicted as a blond male child with a pair of wings and a halo above his head. He appears when a character uses a Phoenix Down item, Raise, and Arise spell. Descending from the heavens and bringing back the fallen ally before he leaves the battlefield. Etymology Category:Miscellaneous